


知者心忧

by Mercyan



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Beta/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyan/pseuds/Mercyan
Summary: 最后，Brett还是把情欲混为一谈了。





	知者心忧

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：beta的信息素是ao参半。所以可以帮另外两个性别解决发情期，可以发情，可以对他人进行标记，只要他愿意。

1

那只是一串预判错误。预判错发情期，预判错发情期会来得如此迅猛，预判错自己在翻遍家里后没有找到抑制剂，预判错了最近的药店半夜关门。

“靠，昨天刚夸了昆士兰的便利程度。”

Brett连扶着门框的指尖都在冒汗，不知道自己是不是因为以前的每一次都有抑制剂陪伴，他推开卧室门噗咚倒下去的瞬间，意识到，这是他有史以来经历的最可怕的一次发情期。

钥匙在地毯上弹了一下，飞进了床底。他抬头顺着看到了那里的行李箱——好吧，planB。

他蹬掉裤子，摸到某个涨痛而黏糊糊的地方，送了两根手指进去，直接进到了底。对扩张作出反应的身体反倒激增了欲望，突然大量的液体从内腔向外涌着。他摸到了箱子里的东西——还没拆封过，嗯……是不是该消下毒还是怎么的……不管了——

 

很快，他被假阳具操射了。他弓起身子，声音低沉的呻吟着地上零散的衣物上蹭着——

他下意识的想把那东西抽离，可是不，黏膜被肌肉挤压着，更用力的困住了外来物。他这才意识到自己过分的勃起没有消退，内壁也依然不依不挠的分泌着液体……

怎么办？

他完全没法真正的思考解决方案，只是无助的一遍遍询问着，在地毯上颤抖，把液体蹭的到处都是。

突然，他猝不及防的被门缝的灯光晃的一阵当机。

 

……shit。他和门口的人同时这样想。

eddy显然比Brett窘迫百倍，可是他就只是停在那里，看着Brett缓缓坐起来。

“你不打算走……是要留下吗？”Brett的混沌脑子里完全分不清自己是不是在开玩笑——可是他看到eddy慢慢的，挪动着走进了房间。“……行吧。”

假阳具还在他体内，自己勃起着，身上横亘着精液和汗，他还是想先弄清eddy出现在这的目的和想法。但，台灯的微弱光线下，他看着eddy几乎是带着拯救苍生的坚毅跪坐到离他非常近的地方：“或许我可以帮帮你？”

目的清晰。

Brett没有思考太久，或者说，胀痛和虚脱的神智让他没有更好的选择。

eddy的搀扶下他离开了地毯，倒在了凌乱床单上。他伸出手想抓住点什么，于是eddy把他的手引到了自己颈后，然后俯下身，拥住了他，手垫在Brett的头下。对方会意，把鼻子埋进了eddy的颈窝，带有一丝清凉的、像是被保存香味的柑橘皮的信息素几乎让他神志清明了一瞬。

对了，信息素。Brett突然意识到eddy是“闻”出自己处于失常发情期的，而且——隔着门，隔着beta对信息素不敏感的嗅觉。天知道他思考了些啥才迈出了这一步。黑暗中Brett无声的笑出了一排白牙。

此刻eddy同样也借助这个姿势嗅着Brett的味道。假阳具被抽走了，带出的滚烫粘腻的液体被eddy往上抹去，来到自己的阴茎上。

“嘶——”Brett被填满时几乎没有发出什么声音，只是抓着eddy的衬衫，抓着他的头发，重重呼吸着eddy腺体的味道。eddy的频率让他舒服，eddy轻轻喘息出声的呻吟也让他舒服，一只手保护着他头顶不让他撞到的举动也让他舒服。

他放心的释放了。

eddy抚摸着，亲吻着，嗅着Brett的热呼呼，几乎要冒水蒸气的皮肤，或许因为使不上力气，Brett是柔软的。他肆意的在他体内横冲直撞的同时，用嘴唇轻轻蹭着Brett后颈的最柔软的那块皮肤。他知道自己期盼着什么。紧接着，他剧烈的颤抖了一瞬——

还是在Brett的生殖腔外射了出来。

 

2

时至今日，他们再也没讨论过这件事。

eddy甚至都忘了那个夜晚后的早上他们是怎么醒来的，或许两个人在一张床上睡着了？或许他回自己房间了？他那天到底有没有帮Brett解决了那个月的发情期？？

怎么就是想不起来了呢，该死。

 

Brett的身份证上被加上那个“o”的两年多以来，eddy始终注视着分化给Brett带来的所有敏感和感知力。他看到Brett逐渐能用更抽象的方式去感知音符，用更复杂浪漫的方式去解释自己怎么演奏一段旋律，用对事业的动力让自己阳光开朗……他看起来自信而迷人，而且与日俱增。

eddy发自真心的为这些小小的，生长出来的优点微笑，因为这些，来自Brett，属于Brett，是Brett应得的。

但偶尔也有这种情况——Brett疯狂抓着自己的头发：

“dude！我该怎么向你解释这种感觉……这么说吧，你刚刚的运弓，就像是一脚把球踹在了墙上又弹回来砸在了自己身上。能明白吗？”

“……？……I don’t get it ”

于是，Brett挫败的，耷拉着眼角花了两个小时给他解释清楚了他顿弓的问题，他这才开窍。

eddy疑惑，性别分化这件事是不是造成两人的差异？

毕竟他们曾经的思维、步调那么相似。eddy不知道自己有多恐惧失去这份相似。他也不解着，甚至在矛盾之中质问这种差异。

如果他们不是认识了漫漫七八年，而是……共度了一两个夜晚呢，他会单纯的被Brett吸引吗？

他猛的想起了手掌覆在Brett柔软皮肤上的触感。

那一刻被无限放大，被无限拉长，他开始觉得这份差异创造了另一种可能性。

Brett眼里，eddy只是坐在自己的位置上莫名其妙的干咳了两声。

 

3

Brett想eddy或许不记得了。可那晚之后他帮eddy买了三天感恩咖啡——

自小靠抑制剂安稳度过发情期，一直只享受平等性爱……多亏eddy他才意识到了信息素对解决发情期的积极作用。尽管是属于beta的，不充足的alpha信息素，但足够Brett稳稳妥妥熬过了那次发情期。

 

那之后很快Brett自己和身体达成了某种协议：当他意识到自己开始对抑制剂有抗药性时，他就去找个alpha，一起度过一个或两个夜晚……而且，他突然意识到自己似乎还挺擅长处理这事的。白天来临两人再也不会联系，他回宿舍洗个澡换身衣服，在路上边走边干掉一个三明治，然后跑去抢琴房——他进入了一个健康的良性循环。

可惜良性循环里并没法包括和Eddy解释这一条。

 

“……dude，你确定要这副样子和我面试去？”早餐几乎快结束时eddy突然来这么一句，Brett在心里翻了个白眼。他就算是聋了也不会听不出这不是单纯在讨论他的黑眼圈和鸡窝发型。

“我一会洗个澡。”

“这…… 不……这不是重点……”

Brett干脆利落把最后一口炒蛋塞进嘴里，然后放下叉子，把手放在膝盖上，正目看着对面的人。

eddy也放下了咖啡杯：“你昨天……为什么要和那个吹巴松的走？明知道今天要面试。”

“就是因为今天要面试呀。”

eddy看上去疑惑极了，“……I dont get——”

“你不用非要明白，那只是性而已。”

eddy的头皮一阵发麻，许久，他把单纯针对这句话的震惊咽了下去。然后重新端起咖啡：“也就是说抑制剂见底了？”

“还多着呢，我选择没用。”下一秒eddy被咖啡呛到看起来简直像是报应。Brett立即给他递过一沓餐巾纸，但没停下，他前倾，像是抓住了这个机会，一鼓作气的说道：“eddy，我要面试，我不确定我的状态怎么样，我需要性，明白了吗？”

eddy被呛的满脸通红，屈服于实在讲不出话的现实才终于不情愿的点了点头。

 

4

明白个鬼。

演出迫在眉睫，学校乐团所有人都被迫蓬头垢面的挤在排练厅，把这个空间变成反社会联系俱乐部时——Brett依然不知该怎么无视那个坐在一旁嚣张摆臭脸的人。

eddy仿佛四流演员一样夸张的揉了揉鼻子，……行，这大概是在提醒Brett身上散发出来的两重信息素了。他自己的，和昨晚上那个alpha的，准确说，坐在指挥另一侧帅气大提琴首席的信息素。

第三乐章，eddy早进了一个小节。整个乐团带着一张张不可置信的表情侧目，指挥则朝共享一个谱架的两人发送了一个白眼。

So. dumn.

“我们之间还是一样的”“这不会受影响到我们”这两句话用英语说是无效吗？那用eddy语该怎么说？怎么就是没法让eddy听懂？你妈的，为什么？

休息时间。

“听着——”

eddy起身离开的动作打断了他——只在原地置气了一秒，Brett放下琴追了上去。

“dude，我们得谈——”

“为什么谁都可以？”eddy一路窜到了排练厅外的贩卖机，突然转过来，面对着Brett。

“……什么？”

“甚至，甚至是我们共有的朋友？你在想什么？”

Brett的话被咄咄逼问猛的梗回去了，许久：“……我说了，只是”

“只是性，只是性，又是这句——”eddy狠狠一摊手，往后撤了几步，他看上去就像想要立即去砸个什么东西——Brett下意识担心了一下贩卖机——可下一秒，eddy却按住自己的脑袋两侧，滑坐到了地上。

“唉。”Brett投币，买了一罐可乐，走过去递给了eddy。

然后静静等着eddy开口。

“操，我不该吼。”

“没事。”

“真的那么痛苦吗……发情期？”

“痛…苦？nah。快感……我想……是挺好的？欲望很麻烦。不在状态很麻烦。比痛苦还麻烦”

……

 

“虽然我只有一半alpha激素——你可以和我吗？从今以后每一次？”edd毫无征兆的抬头和Brett对视。

 

Brett推了一下眼镜，也定定的看进了他眼里。面无表情道：“这和你没有关系。”

——“或者说，和我们，没有关系。我不会让这些事影响到我们。”

他无非想告诉eddy，他们可以假装这一切没有发生。自然发展下去，有可能做一辈子好哥们，或者……也有可能在未来的某一天他会给Eddy生二十个孩子为养他们没日没夜的作曲。

是的。这都是未来的可能性。

哪怕没有那一晚作为催化剂。

他深知自己始终爱着Eddy，从补习班起，从青年乐团起，从eddy学会怕他家后院的树下来找他起。爱到自己和eddy以外的人都拉不好双小协。

爱到没法允许自己把性冲动草率牵扯到两人之间。

可他没说。

 

他伸手把eddy拉了起来，假装没看见那双眼神里死了的那一点光。

 

5

 

按理说不会这样。按理说Brett不会在同一个地方绊倒两次。

之后的很长日子里他和eddy保持着距离，他以为自己就快走出来了。

甚至当他再度拉起窗帘粗鲁的抚慰自己时，他还在这么想。一模一样的场景几乎让他怀疑自己是不是被扔进了什么时间循环，或者什么臆想症让他以为自己……

“咔”

靠，别再来了。这部分千万别再来了。Brett在那一刻几乎宁愿门口站的是保洁员。

 

……

eddy没有任何话，直接走进来，把书包随手扔到了门口，甩上了门。

Brett比上次进步了一星半点，在eddy爬上他床的时候，用手肘挡住了他：“可以帮我跑出去买抑制剂吗？”

eddy的回答是直接抓住了他的手腕，力道足以让Brett吃痛的叫了一声，“嗷！！你怎么回事？”——等等。Brett突然后知后觉一个激灵：eddy的味道……对于日常，不，甚至对于一个beta来说都太重了。可他没有任何询问的机会。下一秒，eddy像撕咬一样亲吻起了Brett的颈侧。

Brett放弃了，他任由自己的喘息中夹入了呻吟声，紧紧搂住了eddy。

 

回过神来时，eddy和自己都已经射过一次了。他的头脑似乎拥有了一丝理智，一个猜测划过脑海，几乎把他吓出了冷汗。他的问题因为eddy的撞击支离破碎：“eddy……你……发情了？”

“……”

可还没来得及感叹一下自己和超小概率事件零距离接触时，突然听到eddy发出了一串不寻常的气声——Brett猛地瞪大了眼睛，

“什——不，停下，Eddy！”怀里的人切换着角度，不断撞击着他内壁的那个口。Brett意识到自己大大低估了beta发情的可怕程度，下一秒，他被制钳的手腕上加了一分力道，他在咬住的嘴唇下大声呻吟了出来——eddy就那样撞进了他的内腔。

Brett紧紧用膝盖夹着eddy的身侧，快感强烈到让他丧失了任何控制权，他慌张极了，瞬间流下了眼泪，“eddy，eddy……我会同意的……我发誓。可不是现在，不是今天。”

“没事的。”eddy含糊的开口。他重重的在内腔里撞了几个来回，尽全力克制着，只是咬住了Brett的喉结，猛地撤了出来。在内腔外射了个干净。

 

6

他们一言不发的在原地喘息了一个世纪那么久。

直到Brett重新用大脑控制身体，同时感觉eddy的热气让他越发喘不过气了。他起身下床，简单收拾起了自己。“怎么会，eddy？”

eddy直接就听懂了：“我，我不知道。”他转过身去背对Brett，“而且这糟透了。”

Brett想了想，突然笑了。“是的，完事之后总是糟透了，所以人们才发明了爱抚。”他犹豫了一会，然后回去趴在床边，把手腕横到了eddy面前，“我强烈建议你这么做，明天我要是淤青了我们都不好解释。”

eddy愣住了，他慢慢转回来。牵住了那只手：

“没有想到……这会带来伤害。”这明显不是在指单一事件。

 

他们的问题看来是解决了。Brett感到宽心的点了点头。Eddy带着满脸的泪水埋进了他的头发，他急忙，紧紧抱住了eddy。然后什么都不说的，只是感受着怀里的啜泣。

许久，eddy说：“我再也，不会对于你的发情期指手画脚了。”

 

Brett视死如归般的叹了口气：

“标记我吧，eddy。”

……什么？

eddy不可置信的撤远了看他：“你说什么？”

Brett站起身爬到床上，趴在了他身边。他凝视着这张少年气的脸，轻轻的抚摸过那对神气的眉骨，脸颊，额角，耳下。他已经开始认真思考自己接下来该在那修长的脖子上留下什么痕迹了。

“标记我吧。我不跑了。我爱你。”

三个词，三次捶在了eddy的心跳上。他呆愣了有一个世纪那么久。直到Brett，他的Brett，轻柔的低下头，坚定的亲了亲他的嘴唇。

真是好笑。

共享过两次不计后果的性爱，却都是第一次和最爱的人接吻。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
